


小狗和金鱼

by Suberr



Category: Pet (Anime 2020), ペット
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 天雷滚滚。一个童话大纲。脑洞来源于merinoyuu太太的草稿。之前写过司是塞壬的短篇，换个角度写人鱼姬弘树也不错（。）脑洞来源：https://twitter.com/1fvSgSNAdIDmPMZ/status/1230856683754115072
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Kudos: 2





	小狗和金鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷滚滚。  
> 一个童话大纲。脑洞来源于merinoyuu太太的草稿。  
> 之前写过司是塞壬的短篇，换个角度写人鱼姬弘树也不错（。）
> 
> 脑洞来源：https://twitter.com/1fvSgSNAdIDmPMZ/status/1230856683754115072

母狗意外怀孕，贫穷的主人养不起一窝小狗，便把狗崽能送的送，不能送的丢在路边。司就是没人要的最后一只小狗。老渔夫林去街上卖鱼，见司可怜，便把司捡回家，帮司洗澡。清水变成了黑水，脏兮兮的流浪狗原来有一身漂亮的黑白奶牛花色，林对他爱不释手，上哪儿都带着他。林下海捞鱼的时候，司就在海滩上等他，一步也不离开。

好景不长，渔夫老来得子，妻子生下一个叫悟的儿子，夫妻俩的心思便全放在婴儿的身上。失去宠爱的司倍感失落，即使他离开也没有人关心他去哪里。这一天林没有出海，在家教儿子说话，司怀念以前的时光，偷溜出来，向他原先等待主人的位置走去。皎洁的月光为沙滩镀上一层银色，唯独那里有一团黑色影子。司走近一看，是一尾金鱼。潮水已经退去，金鱼徒劳地张口呼吸。

这是我发现的，这是属于我的东西，有了他我就不再寂寞了。司想。于是他轻轻叼起金鱼，努力不让尖牙蹭破鱼身，原路返回了渔夫的家。林拿来一个有缺口的玻璃缸，垫上几根海草，又用破掉的渔网做了一个网兜，让司可以挂着鱼缸走来走去。从此之后，司和他的金鱼形影不离，他们变得很亲近，司还给金鱼起了个名字叫弘树。

又过了些时日，林出海捕鱼，司照常在岸边等他。突然天气骤变，乌云压境，狂风大作，不一会儿就下起了暴雨，响起了轰轰雷声。掀起的海浪比椰子树还高。看不见林的船影，司心急如焚。

这时弘树在鱼缸里说道，你把我放回大海，一切都会恢复正常。我本是海神的儿子，因为贪玩来到浅海，一不小心被海水冲上了岸。现在我父亲已经发现我不在，正雷霆大怒呢。我回去后会安抚他的。

司觉得心脏要裂开了，他低低呜咽一声，又抬起湿润的眼睛问，那我什么时候还能见到你？

弘树说，你不能在水中呼吸，我又不能在岸上生活。恐怕只有你离开世界那一天我才能来找你吧。

司说，等到那时，我怎么知道接我的人是你而不是死神呢？

弘树说，记住我的气味，一定不会弄错。

司在岸边放下鱼缸，用前脚踢翻，金鱼从倾倒的缸口滚出来。司定定神，狠狠地咬了金鱼一口，直到鱼血的腥味从口腔弥漫到全身每一个细胞。又一个海浪打来，海水将他的金鱼席卷进深黑的海底。顷刻间，天空放晴，海面也恢复了平静。到了傍晚，渔夫林平安无事归来。

十余年后，司已经垂垂老矣，他现在是拖着吃力的步伐在岸边等着父子俩打渔。阳光刺眼到晕眩，他感到呼吸困难。他躺下来，闭上眼睛。

这时一股熟悉的气味引起他某种怀念的感觉。他听到弘树在他耳边问，司你准备好和我一起走了吗。

司说，我已经等得太久了。

司感觉身体变得轻盈了，他站起来，低头一看，身体变成了透明人形，脚边是一条花色犬的躯壳。面前的弘树则是一名金发少年的姿态。他回握住弘树的手，跟着金鱼走进了海里。

渔夫们返航时看到自己的狗已经去世，便把尸体埋在椰子林下，用贝壳和小石头叠起来做了一个墓碑。

FIN


End file.
